


We Will Do Better

by lazilycoolllama



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1k, Happy New Year!, Some minor violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazilycoolllama/pseuds/lazilycoolllama
Summary: A struggle that has lasted as long as humanity has breathed. Our future rests with them, and with us.





	We Will Do Better

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are amazing!

The battle had begun months ago, starting small but growing and growing until it was all there was. Months of struggling against the Creature’s sharp claws, cruel laugh, and wicked teeth was all the Hero knew. They could faintly remember a time when it wasn’t like this, but it had been short and desperate. Now every day was a war against the Creature, and with every win came a mountain of loss. Every day the Creature became crueler, but the Hero could not give in. They could not give up.

“Why try?” The Creature taunted, slashing with its massive tail. The Hero dodged, and readied for the next attack. “It’s pointless. No matter what you do, I will always become stronger. You can never win!”

The Hero didn’t respond, just steadied their hand and braced for a crushing blow from the Creature. Millions of voices screamed, and the Hero heard. They heard and pushed back against the growing strength of the Creature. They knew that despite everything it threw at them they must stay alive.

“Another tragedy, another massacre,” The Creature laughed, feeling its fangs growing larger. “And what do you have? Hope? How pathetic.”

Claws and steel clashed, and the Hero winced. They felt the raw agony as hundreds died meaningless deaths. They pushed back, accepting the pain and moving onward. With a deft move, the Hero ducked and struck, slicing into the tough hide of the Creature. It screamed, and the noise almost deafened the Hero. They didn’t lower their guard. They knew there was more to come.

An explosion went off in the distance, filling the heroes heart with pain, and the Creature laughed. Gun shots rang out, and the Creature smiled. The roar of hurricanes, earthquakes, fires, floods, and avalanches drowned out all other noise, and the Creature sharpened its claws. A child cried, abandoned and alone, and the Creature cackled. A horde screamed hatred, violence, and discrimination, and the Creature grew stronger.

“With every broken scream, and with every silenced cry,” The Creature said. “I become the thing you fear. You try and try, but my cruelty only grows. I will crush you!”

For a moment, the Hero lost their footing. The Creature took the advantage, landing a blow that left them staggering. For a moment, they considered just lying down and giving up. But they couldn’t. They still had hope.

So, with the cry of millions behind them, they fought back even harder. They may have been struck down, but they would not stay down.

The months flew by. Spring turned to summer, summer to fall, and fall to winter. Around the Hero and the Creature, the snow melted into flowers that were crushed underfoot. The tree grew leaves that wilted and fell. The sky became pink, blue, orange, and then black over and over again. The ground beneath the Creature blackened and died, only to be slowly healed the moment the Hero touched it.

With yet another wicked laugh, the Creature lashed at the Hero, throwing them against the steady trunk of the tree. They groaned, bloody dribbling down their chin and hands shaking around the hilt of their sword. Both Creature and Hero were bloody and tired, but nether ready to give up.

But one word was cried out across the world, halting the two in the desperate war.

“FIVE!” Was the cry. Gathered in homes and streets, bars and churches, hovels and mansions, in every place on Earth, humanity spoke with one voice.

“FOUR!” The Hero smiled, feeling the weariness lessen in their bones as joy spread across the world. Bloody, hurt, and exhausted, but still fighting back with kindness and determination. The Creature growled, desperation lacing its voice. The end was near.

“THREE!” The voices cried. The Hero took the advantage, springing forwards with their sword outstretched. The Creature, distracted by the hope spread across the world, didn’t notice the Hero. With a cry, the Hero buried their sword deep into the Creature’s gut. The scream that came from the Creature was one of finality.

“TWO!” The Hero twisted the sword, ensuring the demise of the Creature. Even so, it lashed out. A last attempt, even though deep in the Creature’s heart it knew that its time had come to die.

“ONE!” The world cheered. Fireworks exploded, kisses shared, hugs given, promises made, and joy shared. For a moment it was like the entire planet was joined by a single emotion of joy and the promise to change. “HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

“It’s over,” The Hero said, almost kindly, to the Creature. It struggled, even as its skin bubbled and melted. The Creature thrashed and screamed, trying to land one last blow upon the Hero, but it was in vain. The Hero did not flinch. “Be still.”

It laughed, voice strangled and wet. “There will always be another!” It promised. Part of its face caved in, and its limbs shriveled up. “Harrgg!” It screamed as its body collapsed in on itself, already changing into something new. “There will always be another just like me! There is always another tragedy!”

Teeth and claws shrunk. Toughened skin softened and turned to ash. Eyes, yellow with hatred and fear, stared at the Hero as its body twisted and changed.

“I said,” The Hero reached into the depths of their cloak, bringing out a beautiful amulet and laying it upon the deformed body of the Creature. “Be still.”

In one last desperate attempt, the Creature clung to the Hero, but it was to late. The amulet glowed, absorbing the remains of the Creature. Its body dissolved until nothing was left but a bed of beautiful flowers, ranging every color of the rainbow. The stench of hate, greed, prejudice, and sadness was gone. In its place was the feel of something new. A blank slate.

The Hero breathed a sigh, though if it was of relief or sadness they didn’t know. Under the tree that scrapped the sky rested the Hero’s sword. Blood, as golden as a new sun, stained the steel of the blade. Curled next to it was a tiny creature, its eyes shut and fast asleep as it dreamed of humanity. Its claws were small, its fangs dull, and its skin soft. The amulet, wrapped around its neck, gave one last pulse of light before it grew dark. The Hero carefully placed it around their neck where it would wait until the next year.

The Hero knelt in the grass, wrapping a golden blanket around the tiny creature left behind by its predecessor. It stirred in its sleep, ready to awaken. The Hero smiled kindly, hugging it and whispering into the tiny ones’ ear, “Hello friend.”

Lifting the tiny creature into their arms, the Hero turned to the next tree. They walked with new strength in their limbs, accepting the kindness and love humanity offered. “Are you ready to try again?” They asked. “We will do better this time.”

           

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the back of my head for a long time now. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
